


OTP AU LIST

by Storm89



Category: All Media Types
Genre: MY OWN LIST, Multi, OTP AU LIST, Writing Challenege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89





	OTP AU LIST

Guess What? I actually made an OTP challenge list, like I see a how bunch of other people do. So, I decided to make an OTP AU list, basically just write/draw your OTP based on the themes I give out. I only chose 10 and some have been done, but hey, I put some new ones. 

So, here is the list:  
1-Military AU

2-College AU

3-Grimm AU (I had to put this because its such an awesome show)

4-Domestic AU

5- Cop AU 

6- Hospital AU

7-Crime AU (If people don’t understand this, its basically put one of the pairing as a criminal or both of them as criminals)

8-Reverese AU (Think like Supernatural, with Castiel being human and Dean being an angel, something like that)

9-Hogwarts AU

10-Fantasty AU

I will also be writing my OTP’s with this list. Enjoy Reading


End file.
